


Robbery

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, its kinda cracky in the self indulgent way, pls forgive my errors there are a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Once he shakes off the surprise from being suddenly being dragged into a side room, Orion takes one look at what was in Megatronus' arms and starts yelling.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 23
Kudos: 143





	Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I'mma post it anyway. Trons, this is for you.

“YOU STOLE A SPARKLING?”

“It was an _accident_.”

“HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY STEAL A _SPARKLING?_ ”

“Keep your voice down,” Megatronus hissed at Orion, which was probably not the best thing to say, considering the mech looked like he was two astroseconds away from strangling him. But he couldn’t help it- the guards could overhear them and arrest them, or worse, the bitlet could wake up. 

Orion breathed out, and Megatronus felt slightly bad. Both their nerves had been fraying for weeks, ever since the Senate had finally agreed to hold an audience with them and he shifted the sparkling to one servo so he could curl his digits around the other’s wrist- their version of an apology.

After a terrifying beat or two, in which Megatronus’ spark dropped- what if this was the end of their- Orion sighed and grabbed Megatron’s servo and pulled it to his cheek, accepting it. The tension left his shoulders and he smiled at Orion in thanks.

Orion rolled his optics, fighting a smile of his own, and said, “Alright. Now tell me how you accidentally _stole_ a sparkling.”

So Megatronus did. 

_He had been pacing around in some empty hallway on the seventh floor, trying to calm himself down and revise what he was going to say, when he heard a cry. Thinking it to be some exotic pet, he ignored it and kept walking. But then, the cries came again and again and again until he couldn’t take it anymore and burst into the room they were coming from, snarling, “Can you keep shut for-”_

_It wasn’t a pet. It was a bitlet, alone, in a crib. Megatronus looked around for someone who was taking care of the sparkling, but no, the entire hallway was empty._

“Let me guess,” Orion said, rubbing at his face tiredly, “Your carrier protocols activated.”

Megatronus blushed slightly, embarrassed, “Well, yes, but also-”

_Megatronus and the sparkling stared at each other dumbly for a few moments, the latter shocked into silence by his appearance. But it didn’t last long and soon the little thing’s face twisted and up and it relapsed into crying. Megatronus looked down the hallway once more. Still empty, with no sign of anyone coming anytime soon. (And didn’t that burn in his spark- these fancy spoiled elites, blessed with a sparkling of their own, a rarity ever since the well dried up, and they left it alone-)_

_He had to make a choice. If he did go and help the sparkling, and someone arrived at that moment, chances were he’d be accused of trying to harm the baby or ‘tainting’ it, lower class mech that he was. It really wasn’t worth the risk, not today- but then the baby wailed and Megatronus knew there wasn’t really a choice anyway._

_He walked in, mindful of the small door not meant for his frame type, and approached the crib. Megatronus spotted a cube full of energon next to it and snarled. Was the bitlet supposed to pick up the cube and drink it by themself? No wonder the baby was crying, they must be famished._

_They were famished- even with all the resources on Cybertron, the parents had clearly neglected to even feed the sparkling- it’s frame clearly malnourished, smaller than it should have been- and anger boiled through Megatronus’ lines. How could anyone be that cruel?_

_Megatronus had never held a sparkling in his functioning, but the carrier protocols seemed to be working well enough, and he picked up the crying baby carefully like he’d done it a thousand times._

_Immediately, he was in love. The baby stopped crying, looking at Megatronus with wide optics, as if they’d never been held before and Megatronus wanted to scream. Instead, he grabbed the fuel cube and gently tipped it against the sparkling’s intake. The greedy sipping confirmed his fears and his spark broke._

_He sent out a comm ::Term?::_

_The glyphs of the answering comm were tinged with sleep and Megatronus winced ::Yeah, kiddo, what’s up?::_

_::How did you carry me around the mines when I was a sparkling?::_

_Terminus huffed ::The same way anyone does, scraplet. In the spark chamber.::_

_::What?::_

_::Yeah, that’s how they used to do it. It isn’t a harm to the spark- it soothes the bitlet and they normally recharge the whole time. You used to be quiet as anything, as hard as that is to believe, so I can tell you it works.::_

_Megatronus was still reeling from the fact that Terminus had carried him around in his spark chamber. ::Thanks, sire. Tell carrier I said hi::_

_::Will do, scraplet. Good luck.::_

_Megatronus shook his head and put down the cube. He wondered if it was possible for him to put down the sparkling as well. Blue eyes looked innocently at him as he tried, crinkling in sadness when their back touched the crib again, clearly not wanting to be left alone._

_His servos shook as he let go of the bitlet, carrier protocols raging at him. The sparkling’s optics filled with tears as Megatronus took a step back and before they could open their intake to wail again, Megatronus had rushed forward and grabbed them up again, unable to do it, spark chamber already opening._

Orion sat on the floor of the empty conference room, helm in his hands. Megatronus said defensively, “They were going to end up _starving_ them, Orion. The sparkling would have _died._ ”

The red and blue mech groaned, “I know, I know. Just-” He looked at the sparkling in Megatronus’ arms, “What are we going to do with them?”

Megatronus contemplated, “You could take them and wait outside-”

“The Senate is not going to listen to you,” Orion cut in bitterly. “Look at how they treated their own _sparkling._ It’s not going to work.” 

They let the statement sink in, despairing, before Megatronus finally found his voice again, transforming his chest plates away. “Great. Let’s get out of here.” 

Orion looked away, because he was a respectful mech like that, and got to his pedes with a sigh, “I really hate you sometimes, you know.”

Megatronus laughed as he secured the sleeping bitlet and walked out of the room. He could see him smiling anyway.

Once outside, he went one direction and Orion turned to another. Megatronus’ spark dropped in sudden paralysing fear and he grabbed the other’s arm, snapping, “Where are you going?”

Orion stared at him like he had gone mad, which, fair, he had no idea why he had reacted like that either. “To the surveillance room,” he said slowly, “to wipe the evidence.”

“Oh,” Megatronus said, embarrassed, letting go, “I’ll be outside then.”

Orion nodded, staring at him with open concern, and Megatronus’s tanks did a funny flip and he stalked away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was waiting outside the fancy Senate building, trepidation growing more and more as Orion failed to step out of the doors.

Thirty minutes, and he was ready to storm into the building, when he heard a “Psst,” and saw Orion waving at him from the side.

Megatronus stalked up to him, masking his worry by hissing, “What took you so long?”

“I was getting sparkling supplies, crankshaft,” Orion hissed back, ever ready to match him. His coding sang happily at what a wonderful mate he had chosen, to not be afraid to fight him at every turn. He basked in the contentment for all of two seconds, before his processor registered what he'd just thought and he froze. 

What. _What._

Shaking off _that_ thought to deal with later, he looked down at the janitorial cart that held the supplies he had seen in the sparkling room, making a noise of appreciation. The two of them made quick work of it, stashing everything in their subspaces, and set off.

Orion stood closer than usual to him on the train back to the Iaconian apartment that they claimed as theirs. Megatronus looked at him in amusement as he glared at everyone around them, at one point even wrapping an arm around Megatronus’ waist possessively and hissing at a bot who was staring at them.

Megatronus only realized why exactly Orion was acting like this when the idiot punched a bot unconscious for making a rude comment when they entered the building. Megatronus had to drag Orion away kicking and screaming from the cowering mech and push him inside the lift to shut him up. Megatronus raised an eye ridge at Orion, who jerked his head away, unable to make eye contact. 

It suddenly sunk in. Megatronus broke their stalemate silence with a snort, “That-”

“Shut up.”

“Was that-” 

“Shut _up,_ Megatronus.”

“That was sire coding, wasn’t it.” 

Orion snarled, embarrassed, and Megatron burst into laughter, “Shut up, this is all your fault.”

Megatronus was still laughing when they reached their apartment, Orion scowling at him. He collapsed into a chair and tried to regain control of himself, wheezing like he hadn't in years. 

They both startled when a loud banging ran out from Megatronus' chestplates. He opened his spark chamber again, and the bitlet tumbled out into his arms, bright eyed and smiling, letting out a confident, “Ka!”

Megatronus smiled and called out, “Orion, come here,” and gently placed the bitlet in the other mech’s servos. Orion stood absolutely still, staring down at the bitlet in his arms, worrying Megatronus enough for him to call out, “Uh...Orion?”

His optics widened at the tears streaming down Orion’s face when he finally looked up. The mech’s voice cracked, “I love them.”

Chuckling, Megatronus reached out and gently pulled Orion onto his lap, blaming the urge to do so on the coding. The red and blue mech sighed and relaxed against him, cradling the bitlet in his arms, who was staring at both of them with curious blue optics. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Orion sighed, and Megatronus hooked his chin into his shoulder and hummed. 

"Name him, for one," He suggested, "Then get him a new paintjob."

The bitlet cooed and smacked both of them in the face with curled up servos. They laughed, Orion pressing kisses and Megatronus gently nibbling at small digits until the sparkling pulled back his arms with a delighted squeal. 

"A warrior, isn't he? How about Voltbite?"

"You're not allowed to give the sparkling a warrior complex. Flexwright?"

"Hmm, no. We're not naming the bit after your favourite 'author', either."

"Flexwright is a _great_ \- you know what? We'll talk about it later. What about Reverb?"

"Mm, good. Admantine?"

"Good too. Admantine," He tested out, pressing a kiss to the sparkling's helm. The sparkling chirped excitedly, revving it's little engine and Orion laughed and did the same. 

Megatronus stared at both of them laughing and revving their engines at each other and smiles, happier than he thinks he's ever been. Orion looks at him with his blue optics and melts at whatever expression there is on Megatronus' face. 

"We're really raising him, huh?" He whispers and Megatronus nods. Orion huffs, slightly nervous, not breaking eye contact, "Straight to parents. I didn't even get to kiss you."

Megatronus' spark flips in its casing and he has to swallow before answering in a low tone, "You can fix that right now."

Orion's lips quirk charmingly and he slowly moves in, optics on Megatronus' lips. He closes his own as their lips meet, finally. 

It's wonderful, better than he'd ever imagined. It's quiet and the only thing that can be heard is their quiet sighs into the kiss, and the vague sounds of horns outside. 

Until Admantine starts crying, that is. They break away hurriedly, Orion cuddling him closer and then pushing him into Megatronus' arms, "I'll go get him some energon," Kissing Admantine on the cheek, "Behave for your carrier, will you, love?"

Megatronus had to stifle a noise at being called carrier, at the knowledge just sinking in that he _was_ a carrier, was going to raise this little bit. Trembling slightly, he let his EM field expand over Admantine, quieting him down with shushes and rocking. 

"Megatronus?" Orion called from the other room, "I think I made a mistake."

"What is it?" He called back, slightly alarmed. 

"I thought that cart I'd grabbed was a janitorial cart. But I think it actually was meant to transport important things to be cleaned- and I think I grabbed some kind of relic."

Slightly relieved, Megatronus called back, "Leave it on the side, we'll get someone to drop it back tomorrow."

Orion grunted in agreement, and created a din removing the stuff in his subspace. Megatronus tickled Admantine's pedes, relishing in the static giggles and the sheer domesticy of the moment. 

Orion came back in, clutching a full bottle and an imported silk cloth neither of them could afford in a million years. He handed Megatronus the bottle and then dragged the three of them to the bed, maneuvering them so that Megatronus was laying in Orion's lap and Admantine was perched on his broad chassis, squeaking happily and exploring his surroundings. Orion let his EM field wash over them and Megatronus could feel the protectiveness of the new site coding embedded in it. 

They watched the bitlet quietly and chuckled as Admantine slowly grew tired, yawning and faceplanting into Megatronus' chestplates. Orion reached out and stroked the sparkling's helm, Admantine's optics falling shut as he fell asleep under his sire's ministrations. 

Megatronus sighed and tilted his head up to steal a kiss from the mech leaning over him. All three EM fields merged together, blanketing them in warmth and contentment. A servo on his sparkling and a servo on the cheek of his lover as he kissed him, Megatronus smiled. He had this little family, and he would protect them with his life. Although-

"You're telling the others."

"Absolutely not."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
